Only life I've ever known
by MaggiexxLove
Summary: Full summary inside. This is a fic that will mostly revolve around a mother and son's relationship after being apart for half of his life. Warning: Rape, Abuse, Drugs, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution, Blood and Gore in later chapters. Will mostly have ErenxJean, ErenxLevi, and CarlaxErwin. And since Eren is into prostitution: ErenxReiner, ErenxMike and so on. Don't hate me...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello again..._**

 ** _Two new stories in one night?! You guy are so freaking lucky, but hey hey (funny voice? no? ok). Sooooos I'm going into surgery to to get a tumor removed on Wednesday...so these next couple of weeks my laptop will be by best friend. Sos I've decided to add this story along with the next because I will be on bed rest until they say I can go back to work._**

 ** _Let me know what ya think_**

 ** _PS: I don't own Snk_**

* * *

 ** _Summary: 6 year old Eren Jaeger was ripped away from his mother a couple of weeks shy of his 7th birthday. He is introduced to the life of prostitution at said age and slowly begins to forget the face of his family - his mother Carla, her fiancee Erwin, and his two kids Armin and Hanji._** ** _Carla is a young new detective of Homicide at Shinganshia P.D. After solving her 1st major case her home is invaded, her son ripped from her grasps and she becomes a victim. Upon discovering who ordered her murder, her and her fiancee begin an organization, The Scouts. To catch a criminal one must become a criminal. She never lost hope in finding her son and her and her family follow every lead on the boys were abouts. Will they be reunited? Will he still be the same joyous, energetic little boy she birth? Follow Carla's and Eren's journey through life as they go through the universe horrifying tests._**

 ** _Warning: Prostitution, underage sex, drugs, abuse, blood, and the hard task of everyday life._**

 ** _Rating M for Mature (see what I did there? Me neither)_**

* * *

Chapter 1

He awoke to the sound of his mother's painful cries. He wasn't sure if he should have stayed in his room or go down stairs and help his mother.

"No…..don't touch him…." He heard his mother shout as heavy foot falls beat against the newly installed hard wood floor. Being only six years old at the time, he hid under his cover, acting as if he was fast asleep. His bedroom door was kicked open and he jumped off his bed in fright. Before him were three men – one said man had his mother by her hair dragging her down the hall. Being the only 'man' in the house at the moment, he went to her rescue only to be blocked off the two of the three men. He couldn't see their face just hear their labored breaths. His mother might have been average height with a very thin frame, but she was a cop so she's very well trained in self-defense.

"Let her go," he shouted balling his fist, ready for a fight.

"We ain't here for ya' motha, twerp," laughed one of the men before him.

"We're on a schedule," and the other grabbed a fist full of the boys hair and began dragging him to the exit. He clawed at the kidnappers arm, the carpet of the hall way was starting to burn his bare feet as he was being dragged to the staircase.

"Momma," shouts the boy, but his cries are muffled by a rag laced with chloroform, rendering him unconscious as his mother's 'no, don't, and stop' begin to escalate in volume.

When he comes too, he can tell his in a basement somewhere, but he's no longer wearing his Toy Story pajamas but an over-sized t-shirt – his hands and feet bound. To say he was cold was an understatement – it was the last freeze Shinganshia was going to receive before spring like weather was to begin. Very little light enters the area, thanks to a small window behind his head.

"Help," he shouted over and over, but no one ever came.

"Shud up, ya lil' shit, we tryin'a sleep," groaned the say exact voice from last night. No face was given just the back of his head, black poorly groomed hair.

"I want to go home," snapped the boy.

"Well, too fuckin' bad," said another voice, "your 'rents don't want ya' anymore," they laughed.

He's not sure how long he lived in that dirty basement but as the days went on, he slowly began to believe his kidnappers words. But the skeleton key he kept around this neck on a leather strap, the only thing they didn't take away, had something engraved in German – that made him keep a small glimpse of hope.

 _My saint, My Eren_

 _-Love Mom_

But that hope faded away that day. The day he didn't just loose hope but who he was.

His chocolate color hair was now past his ears, a hair band keep his now clean locks from covering his face, they didn't let him wear any clothes that night. The only thing on him was the key he kept around his neck.

He was taken to a vacant room upstairs and chained to the bed by his wrist.

"Listen here, you lil' shit, don't fuck this up, or you'll 'gret it," he didn't want to know what they were talking about. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours. The bed sheet were itchy against he usually well taken care of skin, a spring of the mattress was digging into his small back, the cuffs we digging into this tiny wrists, and the walls looked yellow, it was just filthy. He waited patiently, unsure of what they had planned for him.

When that door opened, he was flipped to his stomach, and a grown ass man's hand were touching him where they shouldn't – he tried to get free. He received a few bruises, but nothing equaled the pain he felt when the man used his private area to rip this defenseless child, that's still considered a toddler to some, apart. That was the first night, since his abduction, that he cried. Once the deed was done, the man forced this traumatized boy to clean him off, with none other than him mouth. Once he deemed it to be clean enough, he threw a wade of cash at the boy.

Said boy laid on the old mattress, curled into the fetal positions – eyes wide in horror as he felt the same warm, thick, substance the man put in him, leak out.

"You did good, kid," smiled one of his abductors, "if you keep being a good lil' shit, we might let you go," and they laughed – the boy silently cried.

* * *

From that day forward, many different men, as well as his abductors, did this to the boy, and as the time went by, he stopped fighting. Thus, his young life went from motel room to motel room to city to city. Different men paid to relief stress by having their way on this defenseless child. Once they saw the search for this boy had gone cold, one of his abductors began to take him out shopping, and if the boy behaved, they'd have their 'before bed-time' fun. By this time the boy was already suffering of Stockholm syndrome.

Then they reached Mitras, the city that never sleeps. A city where prostitution, drug dealing, anything illegal in general, was done at all hours of the day. He was now 12 years old. He followed his 'family' into a rundown bar, across the street a cheap motel. Even though he was a lowly child prostitute, his captures mostly pimped him out to business men and everything was done at a decent looking hotel, not a dump. He didn't like it here, most of the men here looked like drunks, but he still followed them.

"Ah, I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow," laughed a bald man, wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes, told the boy this man was old. Said man pats something on his lap, and just like that a 'pop' is heard. A reddish-brown haired girl, no older than himself, stands up and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand, she looked frightened but did her best to avoid eye contact with anyone. "What brings you here this early?" asked the bald man.

"We're short on cash and we thought, what the hell, we have him ready already," shrugged the abductor that never liked him.

"So this is Eren, you know who's boy?" asked the bald man, the three men nodded. "Well," Eren didn't like the sound of that 'well' or the look in this mans' eyes. "I'm Dot Pixis and I'll be your new 'Daddy'" he purred. Eren gulped.

He's not sure how long or how many times Dot Pixis fucked him that night, and in between sessions he was beat until he began to call Pixis 'Daddy'. Once the torture was over, his belonging were taken away, from that day forward he would belong to Pixis, no questions asked. He'd wear what Pixis ordered, do what Pixis ordered, if you do not comply, you will be beaten until he thinks you are sorry enough. His once clean hair was matted by blood and sweat and his second-hand clothes were torn and barely covered his bruised and scared body.

He followed a gray haired woman with glasses to an isolated area of the motel, limping the whole way there. "This will be your room," the lady opens the door and Eren sees 2 twin sized beds. "Jean?!" calls out this woman.

""Y-yes, Ms. Rico," stutters a taller boy, he had an undercut, the top was ash-blonde while the bottom a dark brown, long face, but had strong features, broad shoulders, thin yet masculine frame. Eren felt embarrassed and covered his exposed body.

"Jean, this will be your new roommate, Eren, Eren this is Jean," said the lady, Eren now knows is named Rico.

"Yes, Ms. Rico," says the boy, "but shouldn't she be bunking with a girl?"

* * *

 **EREN'S POV**

I know I should have been offended that he thought I was a girl, but I'm not, I'm always being confused for a girl because I have feminine features – my hair is a little past my ears, I don't have a strong jaw like him, mine's soft, I have small shoulders, thin arms, a thin body in general, no muscle, and I wear eyeliner to enhance the color of my eyes, plus they forced me wear a waist trainer since I was a kid so I can keep a feminine waist and I'm small in both height and weight thanks to malnutrition – so I understand why he thought I was a girl.

"Eren's a boy, Jean" said this lady named Rico. I think she doesn't like me, but her family didn't love her like they didn't love me. She seemed cold hearted but I can tell she has a thing for that old bastard.

"Oh, okay," he shrugged and I entered the room. Rico left without saying a word and I awkwardly stood by the door, nervously glancing around the room.

"You look like hell, water's still warm, take a shower. I'll lend you some clothes until Pixi's provides you yours," orders this Jean fellow.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked politely, turning around to hide my blush as he lets his towel fall to the floor. I'm into men but I'm honestly not sure if it's because I've only ever been with a man or if I'm genuinely gay.

"Here," he points and begins to walk around naked. I couldn't resist not looking at his cock moved around as he walked or how it bounced as he fell back onto his bed. "What?" he asked as he crooked his head, my blush clearly evident on my face.

"Nothing," I blurted out. The blush that has called my cheeks their home for a moment spread out and covered my face.

He scuffed, "I don't care anyways, I don't like girly looking guys. Especially when they are as ugly as you," he glared at me.

"And who the hell said you were a panty dropper, hum?" I asked annoyed. "You ain't even that cute," and I walked over to the free bed. I honestly was tired, that old bastard had me bent over his damn desk, chain, and he ruined my favorite pants. I remove my shirt and unzipped my pants letting them pull at my ankles. I'm not embarrassed to be naked in front of someone, I actually prefer to be naked than wear clothes someone probably died in.

I quickly shower and grab the towel that was available, I dry my hair then quickly dry myself off. Since I have no clothes to be in, I'll have to be in the presence of Jean, naked. When I get back out, I notice that Jean's gone. I'm not going to lie, I couldn't stop staring at him. And since I'm so used to Max, John, and Stan having me pinned against the shower wall with my legs in the air and pounding me into oblivion for every shower, I had to at least try and recreate that. As I tried to imagine that my fingers were their thick cock, I found myself thinking of this Jean fellow doing it to me.

If I haven't made it obvious, I found him attractive and his dick looks so yummy...

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up to the sound of Jean's voice, the lights are off.

"Hey, um, Eren?" I hear Jean's voice by my head.

"Huh?" I groan, trying my best to sound annoyed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I can't sleep," he tells me and I scooch over on my small bed. Somehow I knew what he wanted to do. I wouldn't have stopped him, you know. I'm kinds of not used to not having someones dick up my ass at all times of day. Sad I know.

"Yeah," good thing I'm already naked. I smile at myself when I feel the bed fall under his weight.

"Can I,"

"Yea," I cut him off, knowing wants to spoon me. He pulls me closer and I feel his erect cock between my abused cheeks. I bit my lip, stopping a whimper of approval from escaping my mouth.

"How old are you?" he softly asks me and gently nips my pierced ear as his hand ghosts over my own area. I'm dying for him to touch my most intimate area. My body has never felt like this before, sure I've been with other men but not once have they made me feel like this. This was something new.

"12, you?" I reply as I lean in closer to him, I boldly grind my ass on him, I smile in satisfaction when I hear his breath hitch. I bring my arm back and run it threw his clean hair, I turn my face towards him, seductively biting my lip.

"13," he answers.

I knew exactly how this worked. I've had many sexual partners. I turn over to where I'm facing him and use the tip of my tongue to lick his thin lips. Call me what ever name you want but this is what my life has been since I can remember - sex.

"Your parents didn't want you either?" I asked softly, cupping his face. His arm that is draped over my waist was gently caressing my plump little ass and I couldn't help but try and create friction between us by rubbing my own area against his.

"Yea," he breaths, "and todays my birthday too," I felt bad, at least for my birthday John and Max bought me a cake, against Stan's wishes, of course.

"Happy Birthday, Jean" and I kissed him gently. I had a strict 'No kissing rule' but I had to broke it, for some reason I felt he would be my only exception.

We didn't have sex that night, but we did become close – too close for our age.

The following morning that I awoke, Jean and I were a tangled mess. I felt protected in his arm. As gently as I possibly can, I try to break free, but his arms and legs tighten their hold on me.

"Jean, let go, I have to get dressed," I whine, 'oh yea, I don't have any clothes', I say to myself.

"It's Monday," he answers sleepily, "Pixis doesn't allow us out until he says the school day is over," he kisses the top of my head. I don't remember ever going to school, but Max showed me how to read, write, do math, and some science. I hope I see him soon, he's really sweet and was always gentle with me.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I softly say, "I have morning breath," I hide my face in his chest. He chuckled and I felt it vibrate throughout his chest. This was nice you know.

That whole day we stayed locked up in the room, thank God Ms. Rico came and dropped off some clothes for me but they were different then what I normally wear. She brought me both boy and girl clothes – jeans, t-shirts, booty shorts, tanks, you name it.

"So," began Ms. Rico in a cold tone, "as you have noticed you are not allowed underwear, but Master Pixis has granted you the use of only boxer briefs." She looked down at me with disgust plastered all over her face. "Once you start making money, you'll be allowed out on Sundays to buy your essentials, such as, toiletries, clothes, accessories, food,"

"The basics, basically," huffs Jean from his bed and received a dirty look from Ms. Rico.

"You must generate $1000.00 a week, anything under $1000.00, well," she suppresses her laughter, "you already know what will happen."

Stupid bitch was there in Pixis' office when he was fucking me. She was disgusted by the fact that I have male parts. Jean say that she hates the male population but she follows Pixis around because of her daddy complex.

"Will I be able to get my waist trainer back?" I asked her, trying my hardest not to roll my eyes at her tone.

"It's in that bag of clothes I just brought you," she bitched. "You have this week off, since you are new, but starting Saturday, you'll begin work" that said, she left.

"Finally," and I tore open the bag. The tags on the clothes weren't like the ones they put on second-hand clothes – they were brand new. I grab my trainer, the underwear, a white t-shirt, and some black jeans.

That day, I learned that the girl that was in Pixi's office was Sasha and she was new to this, so Pixis thought that if he personally trained her she'd be ready in no time. She was kidnapped recently. Then there was Annie, born into this life, her mother was Ms. Rico's missing older sister. Jean, was born France, his parents sold him to the highest bidder when they arrived to Mitras and he's been with Pixis ever since.

Later that day, when Pixis allowed us to roam about the streets, Jean, Sasha, and Annie took me down to the some drug store that's down the street. They showed me how to shoplift, we did pay for some stuff, like the makeup and drinks - Jean bought us that. Then the girls went to get their nails done, Jean paid for me to get a haircut.

I think I'll be okay with these three.

Once I was allowed to work, it's wasn't difficult to make the $1000.00 Pixis requires from us. Apparently guy like the innocent sexy look I supposedly have going on. Many of these guys paid more than what we have to charge for a quick fuck, and I was glad too, more money to bring home – so come time to give the baldy the money after every lay, we'd only give him what he requires of us. That was something I learned from another girl, much older than me. She said Pixis is a really cheap, from the thousands he makes from everyone he only gives us at most $300.00 as our weekly 'allowance, so whatever extra the client gives us goes to our pocket. I, personally, don't like this old geezer but we are staying at the hotel he owns, we use the light and water, so I'm sure he's charging us rent and shit.

I know I'm only 12, I shouldn't be having sex, well, anything I'm doing right now, but this is the only life I know. My family didn't want me, so why the hell should I be worried? Even though our relationship started with him sorta dry humping me that first night I spent in the room, he knows this is my job, and his job too, he understands that he isn't the only one that's going to be fucking me into some dirty old mattress every night. He doesn't mind because at the end of the night, our clients are satisfied and we have the hardest boners when we get home. Pixi's is glad too, he was seeing more money at the end of the day, and if you were lucky, he'd give you a day or two off.

I don't know, I think that with Jean, Sasha, and Annie by my side, I'll be okay here.

* * *

What do ya think? Let me know, please and thank you.

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Warning: Underage Sex, prostitution, drugs, blood, and gore.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **CARLA'S POV**

When it happened, I had just solved a murder of a young prostitute – no older than 21 or so – I get attacked in my own home. Usually, cases like these go over to the Special Victim's, but this she wasn't raped. Narcotics and Homicide took over. Her name was Stef Brzenska, her and her younger sister Rico, had been missing for the past eight years – well, Rico is still missing. Her killer, her alleged boyfriend, 28 year Tanner Leonhart, a local drug dealer in Shinganshia. It took us a while to track him down, but when we did, we were introduced to the newest organized crime organization – The Titans. All we could get out of him was that they argued and he shot her – later that night, he hung himself in his cell. It was a major setback for the team I was working with. And what made things worst it I had just joined the team.

To help me get over 'the blues' like he called it, my fiancee, Detective Erwin Smith of S.V., came over with his kids and began throwing out ideas for my son's 7th birthday. I had told him it was a few weeks away, but he said it didn't matter.

' _Carla, he's our youngest son, and since both Hanji and Armin had a birthday bash, Eren will have one too. This way we kill two birds with one stone'_ , he tells me. I loved the way he would say our son or our children, it showed me that he really loved Eren and I.

' _Are you and mommy going to tell everyone you are getting married?_ ' asked my son.

My son accepted the fact that his father wasn't in his life. The only thing that bastard gave my son was his name - that and the Child Support check that came in every 10th of the month. Those conveniently stopped arriving a month before my son was taken.

Dr. Grisha Jaeger never told me he was married – no one knew actually. I was 17 when I began to volunteer at Shinganshia Regional Medical Center my freshman year of college. We would flirt, my school girl crush was obvious, and he was good looking. I have a thing for guys who wear glasses – sue me. A few weeks shy of my 18th birthday, I found out I was pregnant. My older brother stalked him down. He didn't believe me at first so he asked for a DNA test. That's when I learned he was married. I felt like shit, honestly, but he didn't wear a ring and he didn't even have pictures of her in his office. When the results came back positive, he gave our son the Jaeger name. He'd give me 1 thousand a month for my son's expenses but I never used it, so I opened a savings account for my son. Even though I had betrayed my family's trust, they still supported me every step of the way. I don't remember how long Hannes, my brother, was working in S. V. when Erwin was introduced to his team. He helped me out with my son. Thanks to him and Hannes and all those other contacts I know, I was promoted to and began working in Homicide within a few years – that and I was top of my class in high school, getting skipped a couple of grades, college top of my class, and the academy I was 2 in my class – Nile Dok went to the FBI, he had military training.

Erwin had two children Hanji and Armin. Armin is only four months older than my Eren and Hanji is two years older than them. Hanji's mom was Erwin's younger sister, raped her sophomore year of college. Her parents were anti-abortion, so when they discovered she was pregnant, they forced her to carry the full term. She ran away from the hospital and no one's seen her then. His parents were going to put her up for adoption, ' _she is a disgrace to our family name_ ' I recall Erwin mimicking his father. He and his wife took the child as their own, they had been married a couple of years and weren't able to produce. Two years later, they were blessed with a rugrat of their own, Armin Smith – sadly, she passed away during labor.

Our kids loved each other, his called me mom, and Eren called him dad a little after we started dating.

He proposed on Christmas before _that_ day. The last photo of the three taken together was New Year's Eve, just before midnight. They all had matching dinosaur beanies, each had a snow ball in hand, Hanji sat to the right of Eren and Armin to the left, each sporting the most amazing smiles I have ever seen. That was the last time Armin and Hanji smiled like that. I remember like if it was yesterday.

Friday, February 13th.

Those fucker raped and beat me, but what killed me inside was the fact that all the years I've devoted to protect people went out the window when I couldn't save my own son. To this day, I wake up in a cold sweat to the cries from my baby. I relive that day every time I close my eyes.

Hannes and Erwin began snooping around when they notice that my son's case was pushed off to the side once it hit the desk. They found it odd, so when we discovered that it was linked to the Titan's we began to do our own investigation. Grisha was _the_ Titan. He was the one who ordered our murders, but well, my son was take and I was raped. Saying I was infuriated is an understatement. I'm literally a bat out of hell. Grisha wants to play dirty, so be it. Erwin and I began the Scouts. We began to play dirty too. Things got so bad one time that I caused Grisha to go into hiding, and he still is. We fell of the radar, but we kept our connections.

Erwin and I married a year later, but both Armin and Hanji said that we should wait to have the reception and another ceremony when we bring their baby brother home. I tried my best to be the best mother to them but it was difficult. Every time I saw them running around causing a mess - mostly Hanji- I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes, wishing my baby was running with them.

* * *

My son just turned 12, and I still have no idea where he's at. I know Grisha knows where he is, but that fucker probably left the country. I do not give a damn where the fuck Grisha is right now, but one way or another, I will get my son back and I will personally see that Grisha suffers what I did – slowly and painfully – even if I have to do it with my own bare hands.

We had caught wind that Eren might be in Mitras, so the first thing we did was move our base of operations there. To catch a criminal one must become a criminal. We had done our best to keep our kids out of this life, but the odd weren't in our favor. Both Hanji and Armin were outcasts in school, no one there would get picked up in a black on black, bullet proof Escalade, and have armed body guards. I have no clue how, but Armin broke Dita's nose and in her science class Hanji stabbed a fellow student with a scalpel.

' _Ms. Hanji, would you explain to us again why you tried and succeed to stab Mr. Andrew with a scalpel?' scolded the principle._

' _I wasn't trying to stab him, I was trying to sever his HEAD! It's just a surface wound, he'll survive', she tsked._

' _Why, Ms. Hanji?' scolded the principle._

' _He took and ripped my picture,' she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose._

' _It's just a picture,' scoffed the principle_.

' _Just. A. Picture.?! Are you fuckin' stupid?! That is the last picture I have of my_ little _brother! So, no, it's not just a picture!'_

' _Brat's probably already dead,' scuffed this Andrew kid and all hell broke loose. Hanji grabbed the envelope opener from the principles desk and lunged at Andrew – in front of his parents. Erwin blocked her and literally pried her hand open._

As much as we wanted to avoid this, we let our kids in on what we were doing. Armin did some research and discovered that in Mitras - aside from the Titans, Garrison, and those dubbed 'The Military Police' all resided here – and showed their allegiance to their 'gang'. Our coats were now embedded by two overlapping wings – one black and the other white. The wings of the lower ranking member were blue and white. And did my kids wear them out.

We found one of the guys who took my son a few months back. We broke him to where he began to plea for death. I allowed Hanji to conduct her experiments on him, just as long as she had and anti-toxin and Armin used him as a human punching bag. After he told us everything he did to my son and that he sold him into prostitution, I did the only thing I thought would insure him a slow death, I castrated him and didn't let the wound heal - bleeding him to death. As he cried out in pain, I felt disgusted with myself. But when he told me that he sold him to one of the Garrison's higher up, that feeling went away. My baby is here in Mitras, all the scouts need now is a way to infiltrate Garrison and find my son. I devised a plan and told those trusted few withing the higher ranks and they all agreed. We sent out loyal lower ranking members to infiltrate Garrison.

I just want to find my son and have my family whole again. I'm slowly dying of heartache but I want to hold my son before I die. I want to shower him in the love he was deprived of when they took him from me. I'm a shadow so even if I have to personally join Garrison to get him back I will and I will make sure each and everyone of those bastards dies.

* * *

 **So what ya think? Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know**

 **Besos**

 **-Maggie Love**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, Maggie here, just letting you know that the first two chapters of this story are sort of an prologue to this story. I know they don't go into great detail but this later chapters will say more on relationships and descriptions of people and places. Let me know what ya think**_

 _ **besos**_

 _ **Warning: blood, talk about drugs, and talk about underage sex.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Carla, I want you to think about this. Are you even 100% sure he's telling the truth?" she heard her older brother shout as he followed her down the corridor. Aside having similar eye color, hazel golden color, they differed in many things. He was older than her by 7 years, his golden blonde hair was showing signs of graying, the past 6 years of drinking are really starting to show in face, his once tan skin was being to lose that natural glow, wrinkles adorn his forehead, around his eyes, and his cheeks were beginning to hollow and sag, and he had stopped working out. She worked out every day after she was discharged from the hospital, she became colder to the outside world, her long mocha color hair was no longer long but short in a pixi cut, not once did she pick up a beer or liquor, once she found out what they did to her case and that the police chief was involved with the Titan's she quit her job, she didn't smile like she used too, Eren wasn't with her, he was her Saint, her Eren, and the day they took him from her is the same day they took the only pieced of her she had left.

"He's the _one_ who _**raped**_ me, Hannes," she hissed, not once looking at her brother. Eren's abduction affected the whole family but since he took on the fatherly figure along with Erwin, his world was hell afterwards, as well.

"He _what_?" she heard him stop as she neared the door to the room her rapist was in. He knew his sister had been raped but no one he didn't remember the description she gave of the three men that entered her home. It has been 6 years since then. 6 years since he was called to investigate a fellow officer's case. 6 years since he pulled up to the white two story home with forest green trimming, shutters, and black front door he spent every free time he could. 6 years since he saw his only sister littered in bruises with her fiancée sitting beside her as she clung to him. 6 years since he entered that home and saw the struggle his sister put up and evidence on how her and her son were dragged in opposite directions in the upstairs hallways.

"I'll make him tell me what he did to him," she narrowed her hazel eyes at him asking if he was going to continue or if he was going to stay back. She punched in the code to enter the Scouts main lab (best room at headquarters, said Haji once). She waited for it to unlock and yanked the door open, holding it for her brother who followed. This room was darker than the other rooms at Headquarters, its lights flickered as they entered, scientific equipment was littered about, and cries of pain echoed through its walls.

"Okay, so this next one will deteriorate you veins," they heard a young female voice say and they some whimpering. "Oh, don't worry, lovey, it'll take 48 hours for you to die if no other injury happens within that time frame. But if it does, then you're _truly fucked,_ " they hear that same voice laugh.

"Or maybe I'll just keep kicking your ass until you tell us where our little brother is at," they heard a younger male say.

"Armin, do you really think he'll tell us if we beat it out of him?" said the female voice again. As they got closer they saw it was Hanji and Armin. "Hi mommy," she tried saying in a Scottish accent. "Min and I were just playing with this specimen."

She saw this man's eyes widen.

"Hello, Max, do you remember me?" Carla asked innocently, the man didn't answer. "Sweetie, hold on on giving him they mix you made, I want to have a chat here with Mr. Max. Armin, you can participate, you'll enjoy this," he gave a sadistic smile. Carla walked around said man, his black hair was shoulder length, he smelled like cheap booze, he wasn't as plump as he was when he stuck his dirty dick in her, but now that the tables were turned he was scared shitless. "Kids, Hannes, I'd like you to meet Max Reiss, full name Dirk Maximillian Reiss, son of Rod Reiss who's running the Titans until Grisha Jaeger retunes," she spoke in an even tone – no emotion present.

"Jaeger as in Eren's biological father?" breathed Hannes as he, his niece, and nephew looked at Carla in shock.

"The one and only," she darkly chuckled. "Oh, but you were just a boy weren't you," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Yes, you were, you just following daddy's order, not even paying attention to who's wolf den you were entering. With you laying a finger on my son you began a war between us and the Titan, with you STICKING THAT DIRTY THING IN ME SENTENCES YOU TO DEATH!" she shouts in his face. "Now, where is my son, hum?"

He didn't answer and just looked at her with terror in his eyes.

"Armin?" she called as she moved back a little and 12 year old Armin punched his man so hard he spit blood out, which landed on young Hanji's yellow button up. "Again, where is my son?"

Nothing.

"My turn," sang Hanji and repeated her brother's action. Her punch loosened a tooth that he spat out in Armin's general direction. "Answer her question," ordered Hanji bringing the needle in hand up to his brown dull eyes.

"You're gonna kill me anyways, so what the point," and their hostage spit at Carla.

"If you tell me, I'll let you live but if don't I'll make the rest of you days a living hell," she gave him a smile before she pulled out a pocket knife and cut across his cheek. He cried in pain and Carla couldn't be more disgusted as the saw the blood and tears begin to roll down his cheek. "Now," she continued and began to pace in front of him, "I don't think daddy will be happy that his own children couldn't follow orders, would he know? What will he do if I send you back in pieces?" she mocked him.

"I made him my bitch," his laugh was cut off by another punch from young Armin. "How he scram when we fucked him over and over again. He was the tights ass I've ever had," he kept laughing.

"You bastard!" shouted Hannes and repeatedly struck him in the face but the bastard kept laughing as blood oozed out of his nose and mouth. "How he scram 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' over and over until he figured no one would come for him. He doesn't remember your faces. He's a little cock sucking whore now and that's all he'll ever be. Fuck!" he shouted at Hanji stuck the needle into his jugular. "Ahh," and he began to stomp as the mixture began to burn his body.

"Pervert," Carla shouted and stabbed him in his groin repeatedly until there was only a bloody mess between his legs. "Mommy and Daddy are coming for their little baby, now where is he?"

"He's part of Garrison, Dot Pixis bought him off us a few weeks back," he whispered, "I don't know what they want him for though," he breath, his breaths were becoming shallow and his eyes were beginning to fog over. "Please," he begged.

"Say 'Hi' to your father for me," whispered Carla, her eyes looking darker than ever before as she plunged her knife into his heart. "Send him to the Titan's HQ with the message 'Hello, Darling', Grisha will understand," she ordered as she walked away.

Once she was in the safety of her own room she broke down. Max's word on repeat in her head. She'll get her son back any way possible.

That night she called a meeting with some of the recruits. Among those were 16 year old Gunther Schultz, 18 year old Erd Jin, 19 year old Petra Ral, and 22 year old Olou Bazado. Four new recruits that have shown to worth in the short time they've been in the Scouts. Erwin had taken them of the streets some time back and they had pledged their allegiance to him and his family. Petra's innocent looks and short stature let people get comfortable drop their guard – her fiery red hair was natural, her huge light brown eyes didn't reflect her trouble past, and her petit body was useful during altercations. Gunther was tall for his age, almost 6 feet tall, he has a serious commanding aura, but his playfulness is used as a distraction when he manipulates his pray. Erd Jin was the thinker and tech savvy, his long blonde hair was always up in a messy ponytail to keep it from getting caught on his wire glasses, he was shorter than Gunther but watched over the boy as his younger brother, he may look naïve but his a street fighter just like everyone else on his team. Then there was Olou, personally, Armin didn't like him due to his arrogant nature but he was one of the best fighters the Scouts has, he had hand to hand combat training, he was perfect accuracy, and can think on the spot.

"I called this meeting because we need your help," stoically began Carla as she stood from her seat.

This was the first time these four had been called upon, directly from the higher ups. At first they thought they were in trouble but when they saw that many of the young recruits were also called they calmed down a bit, but when they saw a 12 year old boy covered in blood, drumming his fingers with evidence of bloody knuckles they were shocked. His sister had her shit-eating grin plastered on her blood covered face, and her standardized Scouted jacket was also covered in blood.

"As you know, we are in a war against the Titans, Garrison, and those dubbed the Military Police," rang out Carla's voice with the leader ship many of the Scouts admired. "A few moments ago, we were informed that Garrison has something that is _MINE_ and I want it back," she said through clenched teeth. "We were doing our best not to get involved but since we discovered that those three are working against us, I thought it best to act now," she walked around the table she sat at and faced her soldiers. "Your squad leaders will inform you on your tasks, you are dismissed."

They all gave her the standardized Scout salute, right fist over the heart and right fist towards the back.

"Petra, Olou, Gunther, and Erd," she called out, "I will give you your tasks being that Squad leader Dita is out of commission thanks to a temper tantrum someone had," she looked at Armin who just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Commander," answered Petra.

No one moved until everyone else filled out the room. Petra looked about the room, the walls were plain white but the wall behind the Commanders seats were the 'Wings of Freedom', the table had six chairs. Erwin and Carla sat in the middle, to Erwin's left were Hanji and Armin, and to Carla's right was a vacant chair and Hannes. Petra crooked her head to the right in confusion, a look that Carla caught.

"This is your mission," she began, "I want you four to infiltrate Dox Pixis' unite as soon as possible. He has something that belongs to us and we want him back," she looked right at Petra, "As a woman you know that one's children are the most important thing there is in life. I want you four to bring our son back," ordered Carla as he lent against the table with her arms crosses – blood evident on her tan long sleeve shirt.

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly do we have to do?" asked Erd nervously.

"I want to know _everything_ Pixis does. I want to know what he eat, what he drink, who or what he fuck, when he pisses, when he shits, and what is his business is."

"But Commander, isn't that a little vague?" asked Gunther in a monotone voice.

"We were brought into this war blind, that's why I'm sending you four in."

MAGGIE LOVE

 _ **Months later**_

Eren was sitting at the bar, sipping on his mixed drink. While he was with his abductors he never had a drop of alcohol, let alone know that drugs existed. But, know that he basically works out of a rundown bar, they're everywhere. This tall dirty blonde man named Ian manages the bar while Pixis is out on business and gives the young ones _liquid courage_ when he sees them nervous _._ He amazed Eren on his first day at the bar, Buchanan's and sparkling mineral water, that was the first drink Ian handed over to the boy and he fell in love with it. When he first took a sip his taste buds exploded as the sweetness of the beverage swished against his tiny pink tongue, not once did he think it was liquor until he felt the raspy burn as it went done his throat. But over the course of time, he's gotten used to it and has even expanded his horizons on the drinks he consumes.

He was bored. Jean was across the street with a new client – a first timer at Bar Rose – and wasn't going to return until the following morning. Sasha was still Pixis' personal slave. Every time he sees her she has more bruises to add to her collection. And Annie, Annie was being prepped to join the one of the higher-ups of Garrison along with Ms. Rico and some other older members. So he was alone and $300.00 short to complete the required amount that old geezer asks for.

There he sat on a high stool, back arched and presses against the bar top, elbow propped on it to help support his weight, with his legs crosses as the cheap leather sticks to his caramel colored thin legs. His attire wasn't anything as spectacular he's seen other 'workers' wear – one of Jean's over-sized black t-shirt, wash denim booty short that hug his bubbly ass nicely, and knee high black leather boots. He looks around, searching for a potential client, but tonight was rather _empty_. The brick wall were painted a stone gray color, the farthest has two huge red roses painted on them letting everyone know Garrison ran this place, the booths had back leather on the seats but it was torn, the table wobbly and beyond fixture, the red carpet was matted from how poorly it was cleaned, black spots were visible from old gum, the wooden bar top was cracked in various areas, it had no working heating system so portable heaters we laid out.

"Don't drink too much," said a sweet voice that brought him out his inner thoughts.

"It's only my second one, Petra," he rolled his eyes playfully as a turn his head to look at the new bartender. Her vibrant red hair was shoulder length, fair skin, big beautiful hazel eyes, she was short for her age, her neon green tub top covered only her breasts, and her black leather mini skirt was so tight he swore that it would ripe if she moved, and it was the first time she wore black thick rim hipster glasses to work.

"I don't care," she scolded, "I don't want you drinking," and she playfully swung the rag she was using to clean the counter at him.

"Okay, _mom_ ," he resorted playfully. That's what he loved about this woman – her motherly persona. She was a new recruit to Garrison but unlike him, she was here as muscle not ass. He had heard a rumor that she had beat one of Pixis' best but didn't know why and she wouldn't say. He had gone with the baldy when he went searching for her but never expected her to be over the age of 15. She had cleaned his wounds after one of Pixi's men beat him into submission while she and Pixis talked in his office. He didn't tell her that he was just here as cheap ass. She thought he was here to skim money out of customers' pockets.

"Anyways, aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" she playfully asked. She knew he was hiding something but didn't know what exactly. From all the young ones here, he was the only one that would talk to her.

"I'm too young to do what I'm doing," he mumbled as he brought his drink to his plump pink lips.

"What?" she got closer to him.

"Nothing," he said and offered a smile once he removed his drink from his lips. Her eyes widen, it was him. The boy her commander was looking for. How could she not see it before mocha colored hair, same tanned skin tone, the same smile, the only difference was that the boy had Caribbean colored eyes and not hazel.

"Excuse me," she said and walked off to contact one of her team member.

Eren just shrugged and turned back to look at the small crowd. That when he saw his two friends Reiner and Bertolt. They weren't clients or any of that, just some local boys that helped out some of the Titans' distribute out merchandise within Bar Rose, and they would occasionally trade sex for drugs.

Jumping off the bar stool, his boots clacked as they walked across the hard as concrete carpet announcing his arrive at the booth his friends were sitting at.

"Hey, boys," he greeted as he sat on Reiner's firm lap. Eren knew that Reiner loves it when people play with his shaggy blonde hair and that's where his left hand automatically went – his broad shoulder Eren could never resist, how tight he wore his clothes leaving nothing to the imagination. Oppose to Bertolt who was more conservative, with his clean cut dark brown hair cut, how he covered his lanky form with a white form fitting button up and lose black cardigan, and slightly baggy black skinny jeans.

"Hey," greeted Reiner as his right arm snacked around Eren's small waist and rested on his right outer thigh.

"Hi," smiled Bertolt giving his signature timid smile. "So, how's business tonight?" he softly asked as he propped his head on his knuckles.

"Slow," Eren rolled his eyes, "holidays are coming up and a lot of people are leaving town and what not, so not a lot to make," he shrugged and took a sip of Reiner's Sprite.

"Hey, I don't share," playfully scolded Reiner and lightly smacked Eren's ass.

Eren playfully yelped and bit the corner of his bottom lip seductively.

"But I do," butted in Bertolt and slid over his Coke.

"At least someone is nice to me," smiled Eren and slid off Reiner's lap and strutted over to Bertolt. Instead of sitting sideways on the brunette's lap like he did with Reiner, Bertolt brought him completely onto his lap, positioning the young boy just above his half harden member. "I see someone's happy," he lent back into the giant.

"I can show you how _happy_ we are," he whispered into the younger's ear as his hand began to feel those soft thighs.

" _We_?" he asked innocently and turned to look at Bertolt.

"We've done it before," the boy nuzzled his nose in the pretty eyes boy's neck as his hand began to massage up the boy's thigh. "We give you what you have pending, we have a little fun, and we call it even, what do you say, Rouge?"

"You guys have $300.00 lying around somewhere?" he rolled his eyes in fake annoyance.

"We've risen the price which leaves us a lil' extra in our pocket after we hand everything over to our supplier," shrugged Reiner as he scratched his ear.

"So, you're saying that tonight you'll pay to be with me?" he mocked hurt.

"We're saying that we'll give you what you have to finish your quota, we hang out, get high, and if we end up having some fun well we do, if not we don't. What do you say, Rouge?" asked Bertolt, bringing his hips up and rolling them into Eren's ass.

Eren bit his lip and seductively arched his back, "What if I wanna have fun, tonight?" he whined playfully.

"Then we do, what do you say?" questioned Reiner as he slid out of his seat and extended his hand for Eren to take. Said boy took it and pulled Bertolt along with them.

When Petra was done speaking with Olou she noticed Eren leaving the establishment holding hands with two other boys she had never seen before.

"Fuck," she hissed, "what is this boy doing?" she pulled out her phone and sent Gunther a quick text to watch over Eren.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to everyone that is following and have favorited this fic. It means a lot.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

You see that boy over there? No, the short girly one. Yeah, don't mess with him, I heard that he's part of the Garrison and he's working directly under their leader. What do you mean, what do I mean? I've seen him follow that geezer around like a puppy.

* * *

Eren lead both of the older boys to his assigned motel room – it wasn't anything much, cream colored walls, a double sized bed with a night stand to its left with a small lamp, opposite the bed was a white mirror-less dresser with an old box television set resting on it, a small door-less closet, and the door next to it was for the restroom – which was hardly ever used.

He and Bertolt quickly got rid of their shoes and jumped on the bed and got comfortable as they waited patiently for Reiner to get their goodies ready. The tallest of the three was sitting with his clothed back against the headboard with Eren sitting between his legs in a couple's manner. They knew Eren and Jean were a thing but that didn't stop either of the young kids to sit like this with either Reiner or Bertolt – that was the kind of relationship they had. And it honestly didn't bother Jean because at the end of the night – if they didn't end up naked with the other – they'd be doped up for the remainder of the night.

They eagerly watched Reiner make six equal lines of the white illegal substance. The only sounds in the rundown motel room were their breathing and the scraping of the razor blade Reiner was using to make the lines. Eren felt his heartbeat accelerate as the seconds passes – watching the lean muscles of Reiner's arm flex as he did his best to make perfect lines. It's been weeks since he's been up on cloud nine and he knows that if he doesn't make those $300.00 by tonight, he'll need this magical little white dust to help him get to the amount of abuse his boss will have him in, in a couple of hours.

"Done," roars his tall, bulky, blonde friend as he sits back on his legs not to let his breath ruin his work. "Okay, Rouge, since this is a treat for you," he hands over a rolled bill towards Eren, "you do the honors."

Eren sweetly smiles and removed himself from his dark haired friend. He gets off the bed and gets on all four. Knowing that these two giants had a love for kitties, he crawls his way over in a seductive manner, arching his back and making sure his ass sticks out after every move. He can't help his giddiness when he sees Reiner lick his lip in anticipation. He meows when he reaches Reiner. He gets onto his knees and takes the rolled up bill. He aligns it with the first line of powder and snorts it through his right nostril then the next with his left. He hand the bill back to Reiner before whipping his nose with the back of his hand – he sees his friends do the same.

He finds himself once again on the bed straddling Bertolt as the older teen is running his hands up his baggy shirt leaving wet kisses up and down his neck. He looks back and finds Reiner passed out on the floor by the bed without his shirt. Unlike Bertolt and himself, Reiner who is usually talkative and energetic goes into chill mood while shy Bertolt's sex drive shots through the roof. Eren's hands find themselves in the taller teen's ebony colored locks gently tugging on them to bring his lips up to connect in a sloppy tongue filled kiss.

Bertolt quickly dominated the kiss, exploring Eren's cavern with his tongue – pulling the younger teen into his chest.

"Runaway with me?" he whispers, breaking the kiss, looking in to the younger's dilated pupils.

"Why?" whispers back Eren. If he was in his right mind he would of possibly giving a confused look, but like Bertolt, his sex drive went haywire.

"Because I love you, I can provide for you, Rouge, you won't have to work anymore."

Eren's disoriented mind didn't know how to process this information so he cupped his friends face and brought him into a kiss as he pushed him back to lay on the bed. His hands found their way once again to the older boys locks and he began to rock his hips against said boy giving them both needed friction. Bertolt's hands are now cupping and kneading his pert little ass – both moaning in satisfaction.

As their high escalated so did their drive.

He wasn't sure when but he was on his back, legs being held by Bertolt as he rammed himself into the pretty eyes boy over and over earning cries of pleasure from him. Normally, he'd only be on his back for Jean and other intercourse he had, he was always on all fours – probably the client's way of trying to ignore the fact he's probably their kids' age.

"Right, there," he moans, throwing his head back in pleasure. "H-ha-hard-er…ha…" he moans over and over, running his nails down Bertolt's arms.

"You like that?" pants Bertolt in his ear and Eren bit his lip and nodded. Bertolt began slamming into the boy harder earning wanton moans from the boy. That drove him into frenzy. He felt the boy clench down on him as he arched him back and spilling himself all over their abdomen. He wasn't that far behind, feeling that tingle in his groin. He captured Eren's lips once more as his thrust began to flutter – releasing into the boy.

Eren whimpered as he felt Bertolt release in him. Letting someone release in you was against Pixis' policy – not even Jean has done that to him yet, but here was this enormous titan between his legs, burred deep inside, bare, and he loved it.

Bertolt pulled out and laid next to the boy, bringing him to lay on his chest. His declaration of love forgotten. He began to play with the boy's hair boy falling into an awaiting darkness.

* * *

" _Eren, Hanji, mommy says to come and eat, daddy's almost home,"_ Eren turns around and is greeted by a blonde boys who's shorter then him. His beautiful baby blue eyes shinned with adoration.

" _But Hanji said she'd teach me how to climb a tree,_ " he found himself whine. He turned around and saw that they were in a back year. He looked up and say a brown haired girl a little older them him, with glasses sitting on one of the branches – a huge grin on her face.

" _Come on, Min, tell mommy that were not done playing yet. Eren and I still want to play doctor,_ " whined the girl. " _tell.."_

" _Kids, foods ready!"_

Eren finds himself turn around and look at where the voice came from. Their stood a tall man with blonde hair, an under cut, piercing icy blue eyes, the sleeves of his white button up were rolled up, his black slacks looked perfect on him, but something shinny on the man's waist line calls his attention. _A badge?_

" _Daddy!_ " squealed three little voices as they raced towards the man. Eren was the first one to reach him and flung himself at the man who accepted him with open arms and a loving smile.

Eren felt his heart accelerate once more.

" _No….Don't touch him….."_

" _Mommy?!"_

" _Eren?! No….stop…..No…..Don't…..Eren…..Leave him alone….Eren…."_

Eren shot up from where he lay, drenched in sweat. He had never had dreams feel so realistic before. He looked around and found Bertolt was still lying next to him – naked. Reiner was now lying on his stomach asleep, using his shirt as a pillow. He gradually gets off the bed, ignoring the pain in his lower back. He pushed the restroom door open, he walks over to the sink and is greet by someone other them him. His hair was matted due to sweat, his caramel colored skin was pale, his eyes were still dilated, small marks littered his body, but that wasn't him – it can't be. Everyone told him that his parents didn't love him so why did that dream feel so real?

"Rouge?" he heard Bertolt call him. Turned around and found his friend coming into view.

"Morning," he smiled sweetly at the older boy.

"Moring," Bertolt cleared his throat, "How much did you need to finish your quota?" he asked timidly.

"$300.00," he answered as he turned around and let the cold water run.

"Here," his friend walks up to him and places it next to him on the counter. "I'm not paying you for sex," he quickly said as Eren splashed water on his face. "I-I don't know how your boss works it nothing is complete. I know mine beats the shit out of us and by the locoks of it, Reiner is getting one heal of a beating."

Eren crooked his head to the side before stepping out of the restroom and finds three little blue baggies around the blonde. "Need any help getting him out of here?" he joked as he began to search for his clothes.

"Nah," shrugged Bertolt, "I'm thinking on dragging him over to the park, rough him up a bit and make it look like he got robbed with what he has on him."

Eren laughed at what his friend said.

"Hey, Rouge," called out the older teen.

"Yeah?" asked Eren as he leant over to pull on his shorts.

"I'll give you time to think about what I told you last night," he scratched his nape, "I don't want your answer right now, just think about it okay?"

Eren didn't know how to answer, he just nodded and quickly got dressed. He grabbed the money and counted it quickly and found that it was way over what he needed. He walked over to Bertolt and handed it back. "You gave me extra."

"Keep it," smiled Bertolt, pushing the money back at Eren, "I was planning on giving it to you anyways as a gift."  
"But you hardly know me?" questioned Eren.

"I fell in love with you when I first met you, Rouge. Just think of my offer, okay?" smiled Bertolt.

 _Well, shit just hit the fan. Why does everything happen to me?_

Bertolt didn't wait for an answer as he dragged his blonde friend away from the room. Eren just stood there confused at everything that was happening.

* * *

Oluo had spent the night running around the block looking for the boy their commander told them about, but by the time he got to the bar he had already missed him. It was already 7:30 in the morning and he was tired beyond belief. He was grateful that the commander had gotten them a small two bedroom apartment while they are 'undercover' because he sure as hell doesn't want to walk or drive across town to the Scouts HQ every morning and risk exposure. He was already half way down the block from his shared apartment when he remembers about the feisty little ginger. He runs back the direction of the bar and he sees her there 'flirting' with the bar manager. He had to contain his anger seeing the sight before him. He didn't care if this guy was Garrison or not, but he, Petra, Eld, Gunther were playing the "siblings" card until they get what they need.

"Petra?" he called out as he neared the other two, "Sorry I'm late, I got held up with work," he cleared his throat.

"It's okay, you're here now," smiled his team member with a smile. "Okay, Ian, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she flirted before turning away from him and walked towards the older man – swaying her hips.

"Bye," called out Ian before turning around and walking the opposite direction.

The two walked in silence.

Petra way beyond tired, sure she worked when she was staying at Scouts HQ but it was never like this. She would have temp jobs at a clinic or at a law office – owned by one of the Scouts – but never some place where they had kids picking pockets at a bar, like what the hell?

Arriving at their apartment they were greeted with silence, both Eld and Gunther had left to school. Yes, those two were still in school, thanks to Erwin, but once this mission was over they'd transfer back to their old one.

"Did you find him?" asked Petra as they walked down the undecorated, ill lite hallway to their shared bedroom.

"Nope," sighed Oluo as she entered the room and he followed. "By the time I got there he was gone." They both flopped down on their shared bed, "are you sure it's him, though?" he yawned.

"Yeah," she yawns also, "they look identical except for the eyes. Commander Carla's are this pretty gold color and Eren's are this pretty blue color." She turned over to look him in the eyes, "I'm sure it's him. Babe, we have to get him out of there as soon as possible. Right now, I'm sure he's cheating people out of money or selling dope or some shit. If we don't do anything, who's to say that in a couple of months he'll be getting into deeper trouble."

Oluo looked right into her eyes and saw how distort she was. He knew she was attached to the kid – why, he's not sure. He would feel jealous if he was older but his is just a kid – no family. And he couldn't help but fell sympathetic towards the kid. He knew what that was like – they all knew what that was like. They were kicked out to fend for themselves or left to starve in the street, they all did what they could to survive.

"We will, we just have to find him," he promised her. It was Monday morning and the kid was probably off at school getting in to trouble or ditching with his friends.

They let sleep take over to get ready for another run tonight to find this boy. He trusted Petra with his life but he had a feeling that getting this boy was going to be difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, sorry I took long to update this. I wrote this chapter so many times and I'm still not satisfied with it, but I can't prolong this any more.**_

 ** _Let me know what ya think. Thank you to those who have like and favorite this fic, it really means a lot._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Trigger warning for this entire fic._**

* * *

Chapter 5

Carla's morning was the same every day. Wake up at 5:30 A.M., wake Hanji up at 5:45 A.M. to get ready for school, wake her husband up at 6 A.M., drink coffee while she cooks her daughter some breakfast, wake Armin at 6:30 A.M., leave to drop Hanji off at school when she sees her son walk out his room, come back to home to find her husband and son enjoying coffee and toaster waffles (Erwin can't cook to save his own life and she doesn't want to wake up her son an hour early), and finally, drop Armin off at school at 7:15. Every Monday thru Friday, and the occasionally on weekends. Force of habit, you could say.

Except for today. She woke up and quickly sat up, jolting her husband awake in the process. Something was telling her that something was wrong with one of her babies. Without giving her husband an explanation she ran out of their room to check on her kids. She found Hanji asleep at her desk – her lamp was one, her text book open, her notebook open, and her daughter was soaking her notes with drool. Letting out a small sigh of relief, walks into the room and wakes her daughter, sending to her bed. She walks to her sons and finds him fast asleep hugging Eren's teddy, whimpering his baby brother's name. She closes the door to the room and walks back to hers, lightly sobbing. Something was wrong with Eren and she wouldn't be there again to coo him back to dreamland like she did with Hanji and Armin. She won't be there when he wakes up scared and crying his beautiful eyes out. What if he didn't remember her?

"What's wrong?" asked her husband and she crawled back into the bed and snuggled up to him. He turned over to face her and pulled her close.

"Something's wrong with Eren, I can feel it in my heart," she sniffed, hugging him back. "I failed him, Erwin, I failed our baby. I was supposed to protect him from the outside world and I couldn't stop them from taking him away. Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I save him?" she balled her eyes out, causing his white sleep shirt to get wet from her tears.

His heart broke with every sob that left her. He, too, failed their son. He had promised the boy that they would always be together no matter what or how far they were. He promised to always take care of him. He wanted his little spitfire back and destroying their home with Hanji. His baby. He didn't care that he wasn't Eren's biological father – DNA doesn't make a parent. Carla loved his children as much as she loved Eren. "I couldn't save him either," he kissed the top of her head, "but we _will_ get him back. Even if I have to kill everyone that was involved in his kidnapping – I promise I'll bring _**our**_ son home."

* * *

After he had parted ways with his two friends, Eren power walked his way to his room in hopes no would see him at this hour. Not that he minded really, people around these parts know not to mess with those who belong to Garrison. He hugged himself, fighting off the bitter cold air. He hated the early morning transition between fall and winter, and it seemed that this year's winter season arrived early.

Arriving at his and Jean's room, he notices that the lights are off, which is odd because when his boyfriend's out all night he's usually back early washing off the sweat and stickiness by 8 A.M. the latest. Ignoring that fact, he grabs clean clothes and rushed to the crappy bathroom to take a much needed shower. He turned on the hot water and waited till the steam fogged everything over. He was used to this life. That's what he was trained to do. His job was to pleasure those who were looking for sexual gratification, but for some reason he feels cheap and used at the moment. His usual routine after spending the night with a client was: brush teeth for at least three minutes, wash his hair twice to make sure everything is off his hair, and scrub his fragile body.

Today was different.

Last night's dream seemed too real to be a dream – a fantasy of some kind. The emotions were there, he felt the warmth of the man, and the painful sobs of the woman. She was beautiful, well, from what he saw in the dream. He noticed the resemblance from when he looked in the mirror, they looked eerily similar.

He jumped into the steaming hot shower and released a small hiss when the water touched his skin. He scrubbed harder than usual, drawing blood in some parts of his body. Yet, his mind was somewhere else. His mind was still flooded with what happened in his dream – his parents. If they didn't want children anymore, wouldn't they have gotten rid of the other two children?

Chocking on a sob, he stopped the assault on his body. He was crying? He doesn't want to cry. For the first time in years he wanted to be with his parents, but he didn't know anything about them. He quickly got out the shower and towel dried his body, before getting dressed. He was about to put on a clean pair of socks when rapid knocked broke the silence. Walking bare foot to the door, he opens it and is greeted by a physically abused Annie and a scared out of her mind Sasha.

"Eren, oh my God," cried his blonde friend as she and Sasha latched on to him for dear life. When he met Annie, she rarely showed any emotion other than hate towards Pixis' and Ms. Rico. But this wasn't Annie.

"Annie, what's going on?!" he was on full alert, his dream forgotten. He was worried about his family.

"Pixis, that bastard he sold us to the MP's, Eren, that's what the meeting was about! Apparently, there is a war going on and Pixis thought it'd be best to get rid of the four of us," her grip on him tightened. She didn't want that. Her aunt had told her that a hand full of them would be attending the meeting, but when she got there, she only saw Sasha.

"They took Jean last night. His so called client was the man who bought us," sobbed Sasha, releasing her hold on her friend, and Eren saw it. Eren saw a bruise around her neck that was in shape of hand and he knew. He knew exactly what they did to her. "He wanted to know what he was paying for!We have to leave, Eren! I don't want to go with them! H-he called me a…" she squeezed her eyes shut while her tears rolled down her cheeks. Last night was too painful to remember for her.

"Come on, get your things," ordered Annie, pushing him back into his room. Hesitantly, he grabs his backpack and begins to fill it with his everyday thigs and clothes. If they leave, Jean will be lost forever. No Bertolt, no Reiner, no Petra, no Jean, no one he holds close to his heart other than the two girls before him. He opens the drawer between his and Jean's beds and grabs Jean's stash of cash, and then moves his matters to get his. If his boyfriend was surly gone by now, he's not going to want his money back.

The three kids were making their way out the rundown hotel when they hear their boss' goons walking their way – Ms. Rico was right behind them. They ran. They ran as fast as they could, carrying heavy bags on their back. What Annie and Sasha had told him was true, they were sold. He clearly heard the silver haired woman scolding her men for not catching 'the little snots' for the buyer as they ran down the empty side walk.

* * *

He was cold and hungry. He wasn't sure how long they had been walking but they were away from the rundown part of Mitras. The sun was reaching the middle of the sky. He was guessing it was noon but who knows.

As they walked he couldn't help but think of everything that's been happing these past few days. He was putting two and two together. He had notice many of the bar's usual customer always watching over their shoulder or they'd just drop off the face of the earth. He didn't pay any mind to it at first since he was just there to let people fuck him and leave money that he would have to give his boss later.

Only if he had paid attention to his surroundings.

"Annie~" whined Sasha as he pulled the sleeve of her blonde friend's white hoodie, "we've been walking for like a million years, I'm hungry." She didn't talk to Petra; she didn't know the woman like Eren did. She didn't trust her like Eren did. But what she did like about the red head was all that delicious food she would bring for them whenever she had to work. She could still taste last night's stir fry. Just thinking of how amazing it looked and smelled, her stomach grumbled. "You hear, my stomach agrees." She rubs her empty belly and begins to drag her feet.

"I'm hungry, too," cried Eren, mimicking Sasha's walk. He reached out and began to pull Annie's other sleeve. He knew it irks the blonde when they whine. Releasing an annoyed sigh, she reluctantly agrees causing the other two to run around being way too cheerful for how famished they were.

"You guys are stupid," she laughed swatting Eren's arm as she ran past them.

"Hey," shouted Eren and both he and Sasha ran after her. They hadn't noticed their surroundings, being used the immediate area around the back – they didn't see the two figures that had been following them since they entered a secluded park.

* * *

Their bellies were singing hallelujah as they scuffed down a tasteless burger and over salted fries. After finding a small café, they ordered food to go and went back to the secluded park they had walked through. They weren't sure why it was empty. It was beautiful. Leaves coated the ground as they fell from the trees, they saw cute baby squirrels running around the playing in the leaves, it was quiet, and what Annie loved best – no people.

The concrete benches were freezing their butts off but they didn't mind it – they had warm food in front of them. Not homemade like the food Petra brings them but it was different. They were worried about Jean and if he was alive, but they couldn't go back.

"Do you think we'll ever see 'im again?" wondered Eren, looking away from the two girls as they finished eating.

"I'm sure we will," softly uttered Sasha putting her half eaten burger down on its wrapper. She used the back of her boney hand to wipe away the tear that rolled down her cheek. She's not sure how long it has been since they handed her over to Pixis, but she had never given up hope that her parents were looking for her. _We know where you live, where your parents work. If you don't do that again we'll visit your family._ They had threatened her when she tried running away the first time. Annie was there to hold her as she cried the loose of her old life. Then came Eren, his personality was more like hers and they became instant friends. Everyone else was older, they didn't have as many restrictions as them, and they didn't get tied up to Pixis desk for days on end without food or water, and they defiantly didn't the repeated abuse like them. "I'm sure he would have made sure we were out of there before we were taken. That's how Jean is, Eren. We're a family." She offered a sad smile, but her two friends knew what she was feeling.

"When I'm older, you guys, I'm gonna get back at my aunt and the old man for what they made us do," announced the short blonde, looking down at the crumbled up white burger wrapper. "Jean's my brother," she shrugged, reaching out for her drink, "and they made us do things we aren't supposed to know about until were older..."

"Oi," a rough voice from a far stopped they heart to heart. They kids turned around to face the intruders and saw two older teens looking their way. "What are you doing in our territory? Garrison isn't allowed anywhere near here without clearing it with us first?" The shine of what they held in their hands took up all their attention.

* * *

 _ **If ya wanna follow on tumblr its Maggie-xx-Love**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Trigger warning! Talk about drug abuse. Mention of underage sex and abuse.**_

* * *

Eren tightened his grip on both Sasha's and Annie's hands. He's no stranger to guns, knives, or anything that could inflict pain on people, but his friends weren't. They wouldn't know how to defend themselves if these guys decided to attack. He pulled both girls behind him – they could run if they needed too.

"Once again," growled the older boy. "Garrison isn't allowed in our territory, so what are you doing here?" he took a step forward – Sasha jumped back in fright and tried making herself smaller than she already was.

"W-we didn't know," gulped Eren, not removing his eyes from the two boys. He took a step back, cautious of his friends' feet. "We were just leaving," he released the grip on the girls' hands and took a tentative step forward to grab their bags but quickly stepped back when the two guys stepped forward. He wouldn't have cared about the bags if it wasn't hold important things like snacks, water, their money, his blow. His jaw visibly clenched.

"Andre. Carlos," called a boy from behind. It was so deep and monotone that it had the three kids wondering who he was. He was short – just a bit taller than Eren – had pitch black hair styled in an undercut that was parted off the center, his pale skin and piercing gunmetal eyes that contrasted his black attire and hair. He shot the five of them a murderous glare, "What are you doing?"

"Garrison trash are trespassing on our turf, Levi," laughed the tall brunette that had done most of the talking. If you asked Sasha, Annie, and Eren, they wouldn't tell you what these guys looked like because they were too worried about the shiny silver blades.

"Oh, we can't have that," the teen named Levi clicked his tongue but kept a poker face. "So what are you brats doing here?" Eren couldn't see or hear any type of emotion until the raven haired teen stopped before them. He was examining them like if he knew what they were.

"Look," Annie spoke up after clearing her throat, "we were just having lunch before we searched for a place to stay tonight." Her eyes locked on the boy called Levi – calculating what to do next.

"Please," whimpered Sasha, wrapping her arms around Eren's. A gust of cold November air blew and instinctively she, Annie, and Eren huddled together.

Levi took in what the kids were wearing – what he would house clothes. He saw the bruises that littered their bony bodies. It hit him close to home. It was something he experienced at their age, if not younger. "Why are you, runts, in Underground territory without your muscle?" he raised a thin dark brow.

"Levi," softly spoke his companion. His ash-blonde locks covering his eyes, "Look at the boy. Doesn't he look like…"

"Izzy," interrupted Levi. His friend nodes. "Do you think?"

"Possibly," he shrugs. "Remember what she told us happened to her when she was little?" Levi gives a grunt. "She was in their condition when we found her, Levi. They could possibly be family."

"Fine," groans Levi. "Grab your shit, brats. I have a place for you tonight. Farlan, take them to Izzy and get some real food in them. Levi began to walk away. "I have to a meet _him_ , so you're in charge until I return." Everyone, other than Farlan, stared at Levi as he walked away. From what they knew, he wasn't one to allow people on his turf and here he was inviting them to his place.

Farlan walked to the three young teens and smiled. He bent down to pick up the bags but Eren snatched them up before he could put a hand on them. "Fast food can make you sick. My friend is a really good cook and I think you'll appreciate a home cooked male." He turned to glare at Carlos and Andre, "Next time, call us first." He motioned them to follow.

* * *

Arriving at an old warehouse, he looked around for any of that man's goons. Running away from that man was the best thing he has ever done for his family – for a price. He should have known but when you're a six-year-old who just witnessed you own mother take her last breath and a strange man takes you and your sister under his wing and teaches you everything, your debt is never paid. If he calls, you have to show up, regardless of you plans. If he wants you to jumps, you have to ask how high. If he wants you to skin someone alive, make yourself emotionless because if you don't they'll haunt you until you can't take it anymore.

"I'm here, Old-man," called out the 15-year-old. His footsteps echoed throughout the vacant building. No one answered him or made a sound. With a click of his tongue, he walked towards the back room.

Entering the dark room, Levi toed his shoes off and placed them neatly by the door. He turns on the light and noticed the old couch bed was pulled out and neatly done. He removed his leather jacket and went to sit in the center of it.

"I guess today's one of those days," he sighs. He pulled out the phone and sent his family a text letting them know he was going to be late again. If he knew Kenny, once wasn't going to be enough, but they didn't need to know that. This was the only way to keep him away from the girls.

He was lying on his stomach, prepped and ready for when the man arrived – both mentally and physically. But as hours passed he began to wonder what was going on. Kenny was a man of his word and hated when people weren't on time. So what was taking him so long? He got redressed and sat in the center of the bed waiting.

Having enough, he got off the bed and put his shoes back on. He turned the cold silver knob and opened the door. He turned off the lights and left the room. He did the walk back to the front of the warehouse and saw Kenny walking his way.

"Could have told me you were going to be late," snorted Levi stopping in front of Kenny.

"Well, princess, we're in a war and I needed to get intel. We're not key players but we need to know who we're up against." The man's dark brown eyes burned with need as he stared the shorter boy down. He roughly grabbed the boys chin and growled, "It's been a while, Levi. How about you show me what your mother was known for?" He shoved the boy to the side and walked to the back room.

* * *

The apartment Farlan had led them too was warm and cozy. It was cleaner than what they expected it to be. Photos decorated the walls, a sofa was across an old television set, next to it was a desk with a computer on it, and the far wall was a sliding glass door that led to a small balcony. On the opposite side of the front door was a small kitchen with a dining table.

"Izzy and Mikasa are still at school and won't be home till about four," began Farlan as he closed the door. "It has two bedrooms – one for us, boys, and the other for the girls. Isabel and I usually do the cooking while Levi helps Mikasa with her homework." He motioned for the younger ones to follow and led them to the rooms. "Left is our room, Eren. You, Levi, and I will share a bed. And to the right, is the girls. Same with you'll. You'll share a bed with Isabel and Mikasa. Go ahead and put your bags up. I'll go make some tea for us." He turned around and left them in the middle of the hallway.

Reluctantly, they entered the rooms. Both had a big bed like Farlan had explained. Space heaters were next to each bed, but the girls had a full length mirror and a small table with make up on it. Hesitantly, they out their bags down by the door and went back to join Farlan in the kitchen.

"You have a very nice home," began Sasha, taking a seat in the chair closest to the kitchen. "We're sorry to impose."

"Don't worry about it. Levi said you could stay here so it's fine. We'll talk to the girls when they get here."

"It's better than our rooms," whispered Eren into Annie's ear. The girl just gave him a deadpan look.

"We keep it to Levi's standards," chuckled Farlan. "So tell me about yourselves," he grabs four teacups from the cupboard and gently sets them on a tray. As they began to talk, he placed some cookies on a plate and set it in the center of the table. He listened inventively and began to pour the tea.

Just like Levi had when they were younger, Eren had taken the roll of being their protector after their friend had been taken away. He was the youngest but he has seen more than the girls. They were sold like property to the MP's and they ran away because of that. He learned that Eren had a drug addiction.

"Okay, well, drugs aren't allowed inside this apartment. No one is allowed to smoke inside, if you do, you smoke out on the balcony," he took a sip of his tea. "Eren if you ever feel that tick, come to me or Levi. We've gone through it and we can help you out. Do you have anything on you?"

The brunette nodded and walked back to the room with Farlan. He dug through his backpack and pulled out what he took from his and Jean's stash. He watched the taller teen put the things in his pocket and walked away.

* * *

Hours passed by the time the two girls arrived home. A tall red-head attacked Farlan with a hug and a kiss on his cheek. The shorter raven haired girl just grunted in acknowledgment and went straight to the dining table but stopped when she saw three kids her age.

"Farlan, who are these people and why are they here when Big Brother isn't?" Her gunmetal eyes scanned over them.

"Levi told them they could stay here, Mika, so be nice. Annie and Sasha will be sharing a room with you and Eren with me and Levi," he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, new meat. I'm Isabel Magnolia and I'm Farlan's and Levi's sister. Who are you?" the vibrant red-head introduced herself. She shook the kids hands as they spoke their names – all while Mikasa glared at the kids. She wasn't sure why her brother invited these stranger into their home.

Sasha watched in amazement as Farlan and Isabel cooked for them all. "I miss Petra's cooking," she mumbled as her stomach growled.

"Maybe you should go back," injected Mikasa as she slammed her textbook home. "You should go back and things wouldn't have to be like they are," she shouted. Why should she have to share her room and home with these people who weren't like her and her family. Why should she change the way she lived to accommodate someone who doesn't belong?

"Mikasa, go to your room," scolded Farlan. "Levi invited them to say for a reason. A reason he's the only one that could tell you. Now, go?"

Mikasa shoved her books in her bag and stormed to her room. She slammed the door shut and let herself fall to her bed. She listened to Farlan apologize to them and she couldn't understand why. She was right with what she said. She closed her eyes and slowly eased into a nap. She'll deal with this when her brother gets home.

In the dining room, Isabel and Farlan assured the kids that it was okay for them to stay. It didn't matter what Mikasa said, she wasn't in charge. Eren had stopped talking when Mikasa said they should go back. He began to wonder where they would be at if the MP's would have caught them and taken them away. How much did Pixis get for them? What would Petra say when she figures out they are gone?

"I think we should go," he suggested as he stood from his chair. "Obviously, we're putting a stain on you, so it's best we leave. Thank you for the tea and a place to relax," he looked up at Farlan, "I would like my stuff back," he extended his hand out, but the blonde didn't move. "Please?" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Eren, but I can't," answered Farlan. "I can't let you go back to them. Not after what you told me they did to you. It's not safe. I don't want to read or hear that one of you turned up dead from abused caused by those bastards. I'll never forgive myself," commented. "Please, Eren, don't go."

"Yeah," injected Isabel. "Levi doesn't allow just anyone into our family and he allowed you three. Please stay? Mika will get over her little tantrum once Levi arrived home. She' just used to being the only child here so she's a little spoiled." Her electric blue eyes watered as she stared the boy in his teal eyes. She noticed the same thing Levi and Farlan noticed and if what they believed was true, she didn't want to lose what could be her family again.

"We aren't a bother?" asked Annie, biting her lip nervously.

"No sweetie, you aren't a bother, promise," answered Isabel as she brought Eren into a hug. "Levi texted he was going to be late so let's eat then get ready for bed."

* * *

Farlan was fast asleep when Eren snuck out of bed. He had the itch but it wasn't for what he had given Farlan. He unzipped his bag and took out his lighter and cigarettes. He walked to the balcony, unlocked the door, and opened it – welcoming in the cool air. He stepped outside but groan halted his movement.

Sitting on a white patio chair was Levi. His dark locks were covering his eyes, his once crisp clean clothes were crinkled, and he had a bottle of liquor in his hands. He hadn't seen him yet, but Eren knew that look. It's the same look he sees in the mirror after he visited Pixis. Levi brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig of the clear liquid.

"Rough night?" asked the boy, taking the vacant chair. He tapped the unopen carton against the palm of his hand before opening the package and taking his first cigarette of the night. He put the butt of the toxic stick between his lips and lit it – inhaling the fumes. He showed the box to Levi and the teen took one and the lighter and mimicked the youngster's movements. "Whenever the boss would call me into his office, he would chain me, bent over his desk, naked, so if someone pissed him off, he could take it out on me." He exhaled the smoke, looking out into the sea of apartment buildings.

Levi laughed, "You'd wish you were back with your boss if you ever meet Kenny. That man is evil." He took another swig of his drink and offered it to Eren, who didn't even think twice about taking it. "He has this whole superiority complex to him and believes everyone should bow down at his feet, but he saved me, you know. After my mom died, he to-ok me in," He hiccupped. "If he hadn't had done that, Mikasa and I would have died. It's the only way I know how to repay him."

Eren could tell that this wasn't a conscious Levi speaking. He had seen it several times with Bertolt and Reiner whenever he sees them sporting new bruised. "Take a shower, we need to go to bed. My sisters and I want to know what we can do to pull our weight around her." He flicked the cigarette but over the railing and stood from his seat. "You smell like booze and sex, come on." He extended his hand and wiggled his finger and Levi hesitantly took his hand.

Eren had been right about him needing a shower. The stickiness of the spit, lube, and cum was making it difficult for him to walk the short distance. How he didn't notice it before was beyond him. He scrubbed his body raw. He tried erasing every flick of Kenny's tongue, every touch, every twitch, every kiss – anything that would hold a claim on his body.

He stood in front of his restroom mirror and saw the large hand print bruised on his hips from where that man would pull him back with every thrust. He saw the raw flesh around his pierced nipples from the biting kink Kenny has. The bruise on his cheek would be purplish blue by morning and Mikasa would probably ask if she saw him.

He puts on his black boxer briefs and walks to his room. Farlan is in his usual spot against the wall, but Eren is sitting in the center of the bed looking off into space. He walked to the bed and laid down. He motions the boy to lay between him and Farlan. Eren does, but he wasn't expecting the boy to face him.

"Good night, Levi," whispers Eren and closed his eyes. "Thank you for letting us stay."

The raven haired teen wraps his arm around both Eren and Farlan and closed his eyes.

"Night, Kid," he mumbles back as the day's activities creep up on him. He could deal with everything in a couple of hours after his sisters leave for school.


End file.
